Done
by SCWLC
Summary: Buffy and Dean each make a wish, and complete silly fluff ensues. A Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover.


Title: Done

Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy and Dean each make a wish, and complete silly fluff ensues. A _Supernatural_ and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ crossover.

Disclaimer: As always and ever, I own zip.

Notes: Totally random thought that came out of another fic I read a while back. I'm not really a _Supernatural_ fan, in fact, all I know about the show is whatever I see in fanfics. But I got attacked by a plot bunny of total fluffiness and decided to go with it. The _Supernatural_ is . . . call it AU. Sorta like all the stuff that led up to the show's first episode happened, but after that is a vast morass of stress-inducing demon hunting, but no major plot arc development or recognisable events. That and Dean and Sam are both just a smidge younger. Also it's a sort of AU S6 where Buffy is just a smidge older.

Notes2: I'm making up town names, if there is a Lansdowne, Nevada, I wasn't thinking of it. I was inventing an imaginary town set a short distance from Reno. And yes, yes I did do the tacky use-a-name-from-the-actor's-previous-roles gag.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sometimes things just happen. While you may not believe in coincidences and leprechauns, sometimes stuff just happens at the same time.

That said, stuff happening at the same time can have a wicked huge impact on things.

That was why, when Dean Winchester got drunk, pissed off and actually spilled the beans about how he felt to what he thought was another hunter, the whole mess managed to get mixed all headlong with what happened when Buffy Summers was a little careless while talking to one of Anya's old friends.

"I just wish I could go off now and be someone else for a while without all the supernatural crap that is my life."

"I wish I was with someone who really understood me and the hell with what the gang thinks."

Funny thing about wishes to demons. They never work out just the way you want them to. Mostly they work out pretty crappy. Sometimes, just sometimes though, you get lucky and they manage to work out better.

**Part 1**

**Lansdowne – A Small Town Fairly Close to Reno**

"Alec? Do you know where my car keys went?" Kathryn asked her husband. They'd only gotten married a few months ago and she still felt giddy when she thought about it.

They'd met at a martial arts convention and hit it off right away. He was a car mechanic and black belt in Karate who liked to collect guns, she was a university grad with a major in Physical Education and a minor in Humanities, with a black belt in Taekwondo who liked to collect shiny sharp things.

It was a match made in heaven.

They'd both been orphaned young and didn't have a lot of close friends but they just jived together perfectly. And if sometimes she complained about having that many guns in the house and he complained about having that much frou-frou girly stuff getting mixed in with both their weapon collections, well, nothing's perfect and the makeup sex was great.

After his apartment was overrun by rats only days into their relationship, she graciously offered him a place to stay and he never moved back out. A year later they realised the relationship was in for the long haul and eloped.

Kathryn had landed her dream job of working as the manager of a fitness club and was hunting for her car keys while her husband sat on the stairs and watched her with an amused look on his face.

"Alec, if you're not going to make yourself useful could you go to work or something?" Kathryn groused at her smirking husband.

"Are you kiddin' me?" he asked. "It's seven in the morning and you don't have to be at work until eight thirty, you're all ready to go and we live a ten minute drive away from the gym. I don't see why you're so crazy right now."

She gave him a disgruntled look. "I just want to get there early on the first day. Make a good impression and stuff."

The smirk eased into a genuine smile and he stood, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling into her neck. "You've been panicking about this job for a week now. Stop worrying," he told her. He tightened his arms a little and pressed a kiss to the scar on her neck. It never failed to get a good reaction out of her and this time was no different. She sighed, pressed back into him and tilted her head to give his wandering mouth better access.

For a moment they stood there, forgetting about the rest of the world, just luxuriating in each other when the sound of the neighbours down the street from their house leaving for work jostled them out of their snug cocoon.

"Oh!" Kathryn said as she pulled away from Alec. "I have to go!"

He watched her running around muttering, "Keys, keys, keys, keys, keys," for a minute before taking pity on her and plucking them off the key rack where they lived.

"Thank you!" she said, her dark mood suddenly brightening. She scooped up her things, hurried to the door, then paused. She hurtled back to him and kissed him hard (pun intended) and then was out the door.

Alec grinned for a moment after she left and then the animation in his face drained away into a slight frown. He was happy in his life, he had a wonderful wife, fun hobbies and a job he really liked. So why did he feel like he should be doing something else?

Kathryn, behind the wheel of the new Jeep she'd bought, was frowning as she pulled into traffic. Something was just a little off and she wasn't sure what. Her life just felt like it didn't belong to her and she wasn't really sure why.

**Some Podunk Middle of Nowhere Bar Somewhere in Montana**

"Dean!" Sam flung himself at the guy who'd just been talking to his brother. "What the hell'd you do to him!"

Dean had been off for days. Sam had been trying to get him to talk. Not any sort of weepy girly talk the way Dean kept claiming, just something so that Sam would know what was wrong. They'd had yet another fight, all they seemed to be doing lately, and Dean had taken off to get drunk, maybe laid, leaving his younger brother trying to figure out what Dean meant by, "You had your goddamn chance! I never had that! Never! Not even for one damn day!"

He'd just caught up to his brother in time to see Dean, still looking pretty upset, say something to that guy, and then up and vanish into thin air. He grabbed the guy, slamming him into the wall, and then saw something that made his eyes narrow in fury. The guy was some kind of something. Luckily, Sam knew what to do with 'somethings' and was dragging him into the parking lot moments later.

As he dragged, the 'something' kept muttering about how it wasn't supposed to go like this and that it was all that witch's fault. He stopped muttering as Sam, well past his patience when his brother was upset and vanished into thin air, cocked a gun at the 'something' and said coldly, "Start explaining."

"Well . . . I . . . you see, I sorta could tell your brother wasn't happy right?" he said hesitantly. "It's what I do. I grant wishes. But they're not supposed to go like this. Reality was supposed to change."

"What!?" snapped Sam in fury. "How?"

"Well, your brother wanted to be someone different," the 'something' said, still looking pretty nervously at the gun. "So I was gonna give him his wish. He'd've been kidnapped by people from the hospital and stuff as a baby and there would've been a whole different present see?"

Sam's jaw was grinding. The hopeful look the 'something' was aiming at him was making the normally fairly mild-mannered brother feel like tearing something to shreds. "And something went wrong with your . . . wish-granting?"

Before he could answer, there was a dramatic burst of smoke and flames and suddenly there was another 'something' standing in front of him. It completely ignored Sam, turning to the first thing and demanding, "What have you done?"

"It wasn't my fault," the first thing whined. "If Marflag hadn't been casting-"

"Don't try to pass off your failures on others, Thrysak," the second thing said. "Not to mention, I'm not sensing the least bit of vengeance involved here. You are a vengeance demon, not a demonic djinn. Do you realise you have ruined Anyanka's wedding?" he demanded. "I have to say, I'm rather hoping she turns to Halfrek for vengeance on you."

He turned to Sam. "Or perhaps you might be convinced to demand retribution on Thrysak here for your . . . loss?"

Sam turned his gun on the second thing and said, "All I want from him is to get my brother back. So someone start unwishing this, or I start shooting."

"My apologies, young man," said the second one. "I will not undo the wish. And certainly this has caused a great deal of mayhem, and not just for you." It smirked. Then it turned to Thrysak, stopped smirking and said, "Do not think this absolves you of anything. I expect better of my recruits. More to the point, you have disrupted another's wish, and what were you thinking? Lansdowne?"

"I like Reno," Thrysak whined.

"And you're here cowering from this mortal as though his mortal weapon can harm you in any way," scolded the second demon.

"I . . . um . . . forgot," muttered Thrysak. "I'm sorry D'Hoffryn."

D'Hoffryn closed his eyes for a moment to control his aggravation, then there was a burst of smoke and special effects, and the two things were gone.

Sam slowly put his gun away, shook his head to clear it of all the weirdness and to try to bring his brain into focus. Then he hurried back to the motel he and Dean had been staying at to see if he could find anything in his Dad's book. Failing that, he was heading for Lansdowne. He got another shock when he got to the room, because John Winchester was standing there, looking down his nose at his youngest son.

"Where've you been?" he demanded.

Sam was in no mood to put up with any of this. If his father hadn't gone on his crazy warpath all those years ago, Dean would probably be safe and not suffering God knows what fate because of some crazy wish-granting demon. "What the hell does it matter to you?" Sam demanded. "But since you're actually here, instead of vanished into nowhere the way you've been you can tell me if you've ever heard of demons that grant wishes and how the hell we undo the wishes and kill the damn things."

"What?" John looked confused. "Sammy, when have I ever vanished on you?"

Sam heard himself make a noise sort of like a cat with its tail in the blender. "When? How about always? You were always dragging me and Dean everywhere and then leaving us at some dump while you went after whatever demon or ghost you'd found. After I went to college you just up and left Dean totally behind. We thought you mighta been dead dammit!"

John looked stricken, which was a look Sam had never seen on his face. The older man paled and sat on the be as though his knees had given out. "Dean? Sammy, how the hell did you . . . when did . . ."

"What?" snapped Sam, who expected he was going to be pissed off past endurance until he knew Dean was safe.

"Your brother Dean was kidnapped just a couple months before Mary . . ." John trailed off, then picked up the story again. "No one ever found a trace of him anywhere." Suddenly his gaze sharpened. "What the hell is going on? I haven't seen Dean since he was three and kidnapped, and I sure as hell never told you about him."

His eyes boggling out of his head, Sam abruptly realised that the effects of the wish demon went a lot further than he'd thought. "Dad, I don't know how to make you believe me, but Dean was never kidnapped. He was talkin' to some demon in a bar that tricked him, I guess, and the next thing I know, Dean's vanished into thin air and I seem to be the only person other than the demon who knows how things used to be."

There was a pause, and then John made up his mind. "I'm gonna choose to believe you. So let's start figuring out where Dean is and how to deal with that demon bastard."

**Sunnydale, California – Because Where Else Would the Last Part of Part 1 Be?**

"Marflag!" Anya shrieked, "What did you do?!"

This brought the attention of everyone down on the spot so recently occupied by the Vampire Slayer.

"What?" Anya's second-best friend asked. "She was feeling vengeful. You can't blame me if she chooses to exercise her desire for vengeance. Or for the fact that Thrysak is an idiot."

Anya paused. "Haven't heard of him, is he new?"

"Yep," said Marflag. "Don't know why D'Hoffryn brought him in, but he screwed up my wish."

"Ahn," Xander asked his not-quite-yet wife. "What's going on?"

"It's Marflag," she explained, irate again. "She just made Buffy disappear. Now we're short a bridesmaid and reality is shifting funny."

A moment later, D'Hoffryn appeared with Thrysak in tow and said, "Now, you will apologise to Anyanka and-" But what would happen after that was never said, because Anya lunged at him, grabbing at the power source amulet hanging from the demon's neck.

"You! You messed up my wedding! I'm going to smash your stupid power centre and you can be human and powerless again too!"

As she tried to get at Thrysak, the rest of Buffy's friends made their way over to the fight to see what was happening.

"Anyanka, enough! Destroying his power centre will not undo the wish."

"What?" Anya turned to D'Hoffryn. "That's how it works. Destroy the amulet and the last wish is undone."

Buffy's friends were muttering among themselves to find out what had happened, but Anya and D'Hoffryn ignored them. "Yes, but firstly, if you destroy his power centre you will not undo the Slayer's wish."

"But it would make me feel better," Anya groused.

"Perhaps. But it would also irrevocably alter the fabric of this reality," D'Hoffryin informed her. "Then you would never be able to undo Marflag's wish as the two wishes managed to knit together."

"And why don't you want to destroy Marflag's centre," whined Thrysak.

Anya glared at him. "Because she wasn't the one who messed up, and if you hadn't screwed up her wish no one would ever have known that Buffy was supposed to be here at all and the wedding wouldn't have been affected at all."

You could see Willow and Dawn's rolling eyes in the background at this evidence that Anya seemed only to care that her wedding be intact. Bridezilla did not come close to describing the former vengeance demon.

"Unfortunately, to fully correct this wish, you will have to convince the two people who made the wish that they should wish this undone with the proper rituals to do so." D'Hoffryn smiled. "I'll even tell you this. She's in Lansdowne, Nevada and good luck convincing her to go along with this now."

"But why can we all remember Buffy anyhow?" Anya asked, frowning. "Shouldn't everything be different?"

D'Hoffryn shrugged. "It's a side effect of these confused wishes. Those who are both emotionally and physically close enough to the wishers are always the last affected. In this case, things are in sufficient flux that the Slayer's friends will remain unaffected for a time." He smiled, and it was not comforting. "A quite limited time."

And then he swept off with Thrysak to torment him in unspeakable ways back in Arashmahar for being a screwup, and Buffy's friends set out on a road trip to Lansdowne in order to find Buffy and the other wisher and turn everything back to normal.

**Part 2**

**Lansdowne**

Sam and John had made no headway on research, so they'd gone with the next lead. Lansdowne. They'd driven like crazy men down the highway, Sam filling his father in on the way things were supposed to be and John telling Sam how things were right then.

The Impala gave out a few blocks away from a garage and the two men headed over, hoping to get the car fixed quickly so they could use it if need be for the next leg of their journey. When they got there, Sam was in for a shock.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

Sam stared, made a few noises and then flung himself at his brother in relief. "Dean! Thank God you're okay!"

Alec just stood there, uncomfortable as the tall guy with shaggy hair hugged him. Yapping something about how he was glad that Alec, who he kept calling Dean, was okay. And some crazy jabber about demons.

"What the hell dude?" Alec said as he pushed the other man away. "Okay first, my name is Alec, not Dean, second, I've never seen you before in my life, and third, what the hell are you on?"

John was silent and staring at the face of his oldest son. He'd thought he'd never see Dean again, but this was most definitely his older son. Decades older, but he could still see traces of the chubby-cheeked three-year-old in this handsome, self-possessed man.

Sam had meanwhile been trying to get Dean to recognise him. Something. Anything. He didn't want his father sitting there, acting like he cared while Dean stood there acting like he wasn't Sam's big brother. He'd do anything right now just to hear Dean call him 'bitch'. And wasn't that the saddest thing in the world?

Alec was merely totally baffled. Who the hell were these guys and what were they talking about? Demons? And what about the Impala? Sure it was a cool old car, but what did it have to do with anything? And when he said as much the guy who'd been hugging him looked like he was going to cry.

John realised that, whatever was happening, Dean clearly didn't recall what Sam was claiming had happened and John was thinking he should have gotten Sam checked over for spells or something before going on this crazy trip. But this was Dean. It _was_.

"Come on Sammy, we'll work out how to deal with all this later," John said to his youngest. "Sorry," he said spinning up a lie, "My son Dean was kidnapped when he was three and we never found him. Sam's always had a thing about the brother he should've had. I guess he's just not himself right now. None of have been since his mother died."

Alec paused. He _was_ an orphan. He'd never actually known who his parents were. It was a possibility. "Listen," he told the older man. "Why don't we get a DNA test or whatever the hell they call it. I never knew who my parents were so maybe you're right about me bein' Dean."

Sam let out a squeak of indignation that Dean didn't believe he was Dean, but his father's severe look combined with the fact that this was just goddamn weird shut him up.

"I'll meet you after I'm done work," Alec told them. "Won't be long. By the way, the name's Alec. Alec McDowell." Then he looked at Sam. "And man, you really need to chill out, because even if I am your brother, I'm not gonna be getting all girly and weepy with you about it." He gave them his address at home so he could get cleaned up before they started figuring out how this would work.

They said their farewells and Alec went back to work, wondering at the weird turn his life had just taken. He also shook off the urge to demand the keys to the Impala from the weird hugging guy. It wasn't his car. But maybe he'd see if he could get one like it and maybe fix it up . . .

John scolded Sam for freaking out at Dean the way he had. "Listen to me. It seems pretty clear to me that if he'd remembered who he was he would've called your cell phone. Right?"

Sam just closed his eyes, a lump in his throat. Dean had always been a sort of touchstone to him. Dean's dedication to being a hunter was different than his Dad's, more of a calling than a compulsion. To see him just sitting there, thinking demons didn't exist and looking happy in the garage as a regular mechanic, with a permanent apartment. It was weird and it sort of hurt. Because it was like he wasn't Dean anymore. He was just some guy with Dean's face.

**On the Road From Sunnydale to Lansdowne**

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer!"

"Xander!"

"What?"

"You know perfectly well that's really annoying."

"No more annoying than you taking forever to decide whether to pack your stinky herbs."

"Yes. The herbs that you still owe me $26.89 for."

"Why are they pulling over up there?"

"I'll bet Dawn has to go to the bathroom again. You should never have let her have that cup of soda."

"It's just one cup."

"A cup the size of a bucket."

"How many pit stops have we made?"

"I don't know. I lost count."

"Does no one care that giving away free things is not an effective way to make money unless it is achieving an advertising purpose?"

**Lansdowne – McDowell Home**

"I just couldn't say no, Kath. I mean, if they're really my family, even if the guy is all weird and girly and clingy, I couldn't say no. I just . . ."

She smiled as she put a comforting hand over his. "You want to know who they are. Trust me. I know." She looked a little sad as she said it and Alec looked chastened.

"You're right. It's just that you're the only other one I know who's like me. I sometimes forget you don't know who your family was either," he told her. Then he bounced to his feet. "C'mon. Let's go out back and spar a little. I could use a little tension relief."

They headed for the back yard, exchanging quips and innuendoes as they went. By the time the two Winchesters arrived Alec and Kathryn were going at it hammer and tongs and the sight of his brother in a no-holds-barred fight made Sam feel immeasurably better. What it meant was that some part of his brother was still in there. Maybe even salvageable.

He got a shock though, when he was introduced to Dean – Alec's – wife.

She was a gorgeous blonde thing and totally up Dean's alley. But Dean was married. It was almost as bad (but not as bad because nothing could be that bad) as Dean asking what was so important about the Impala.

They moved inside and settled in to talk. It turned out that what had brought them together was that both of them were orphans with no memory of their pasts. Sam had shot a look at his father, intent on passing along the thought that Kathryn McDowell wasn't real, that she was some sort of demonic creation. His father shot him a dark look and did what he'd always done, click with Dean and leave Sam feeling like he wasn't right somehow just because he wasn't going along with everything Dad and Dean were doing.

They chatted comfortably, agreed to make an appointment to get DNA testing to be sure that Dean was Dean, and left for the evening.

"So how are we going to prove that demons are real to Dean Dad?" Sam asked. "I've been thinking, since we've gotta make sure that he at least starts being careful I was thinking-"

His father cut him off. "I was thinking maybe we should let him be."

"What?" The bottom of Sam's world fell out. Who was this and what had he done to his father?

"He doesn't seem to have had any sort of supernatural issues in his life so far, he and his wife seem happy," John said. "Maybe we should just let someone enjoy a nice normal life."

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded incredulous. "When I left for university you practically disowned me just because I wanted to be normal. You raised me and Dean to be hunters. Now you're telling me you're not going to tell Dean about demons at all? Not even the one that killed Mom?" A thought occured to him and he whipped out the holy water he'd had with him the whole trip, threw it at his father saying, "Christo!"

John was unmoved, although a little irritated to get a faceful of water, and just wiped his face off. "Sam, just because I think that maybe I should let Alec be happy-"

"His name is Dean! He's a hunter and that demon _did_ something to him dammit! Maybe you won't help me, but I will find a way to get my brother back!" Sam turned on his heel, storming back to the house in time to see a crowd of people, one of whom was clearly a witch, doing something to Dean's wife.

There were five people, four women – a redhead, who was the witch, a blonde, an irritated-looking brunette and a teenager – and one man in an ugly shirt.

Dean was being held back by some paranormal force, struggling for all he was worth to get to his unconscious wife. "Kathryn! Kathryn wake up!" He snarled at the collection of people, "Let her go!"

They ignored him and the witch said, "All we have to do then is get her to properly retract the wish, find the other wisher and we should be good to go."

John had followed Sam, intent on preventing him from making a scene if nothing else, but he spoke up then. "Wisher? Sam, didn't you say the demon said it was caused by a wish?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly. Then with more confidence. "Yeah. Hey!" he shouted at the people as they hauled Kathryn off.

They looked, collectively as though they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Umm . . . hi," said the dark-haired man in a tacky Hawaiian shirt. "This isn't what it looks like."

"So you're not trying to get Kathryn there to take back a wish she made to a demon?" Sam asked. "And find the other person who made a wish that made it all confused?"

The group came on point like a pack of hunting dogs. "How did you know that?" demanded the witch.

Sam stepped forward. "Because my brother Dean was in a bar and he made a wish to a demon and vanished into thin air." His eyes fixed on Dean who was looking terrified and very angry. He swallowed sharply. "And now he can't remember anything about who he really is. You know how to fix this?" he asked them.

"Her name is Buffy," said the teenager.

At that, Dean's eyes flared in anger. "My name is Alec, _her_ name is Kathryn, there are no such things as demons and you will let my wife go before I get my gun collection out and start shooting!"

He was roundly ignored, which only pissed him off more. Sam said to the group, "I'm Sam, this is my Dad, John Winchester."

"I'm Willow Rosenburg," said the redhead. "That's Xander Harris," she pointed at the man, "Anya Jenkins," the cranky-looking brunette, "Dawn Summers, she's Buffy's sister," the teenager, "and Tara Maclay." The blonde was last.

"So how do we fix this?" Sam asked them.

"There's a ritual we have to do to summon the vengeance demons in question," explained Willow. "Once they're here, there's a ritual Buffy and . . . Dean you said?" she looked at Sam for confirmation. When he nodded, she continued. "They have to do the ritual and ask to have their wishes retracted."

"Okay then," Sam said. "Let's start."

"Just one damn minute," Dean snapped. "I never said I would do any damn ritual, and I see no reason why I'd want to turn my whole life upside down. Even if this mumbo-jumbo is real."

Sam turned to his brother. "Don't you want to fix things? Make things right?"

Dean fixed him with a look. "How do I know it's right? I'm happy. I've got a beautiful wife, great job, nice house and Kath and I are talking about kids. Don't think I didn't pick up on how you and John live," said Dean. "Nomadic and probably going from crap motel to crap motel."

A little ways off, a similar argument was going on. "Buffy, we're your friends. Can't you trust us?"

"I don't know you. All I know is you knocked me out and you're holding my husbad captive. I don't see why I'd want to help you in any way, shape, or form." Kathryn was furious. She'd been taking the trash out when these crazy people had come driving up and started shouting that she was 'Buffy', whatever that meant, that she was the Slayer, which was too stupid for words and very disturbing, and had finished by knocking her out.

When she'd been woken up minutes later, her first sight was of her husband, frozen in place, arguing with the tall guy who thought they were brothers. And these crazy people were trying to tell her she killed _vampires_ of all things, in her spare time. It was completely insane. And if it weren't for the fact that she was suspended midair and unable to move she would have scoffed at them and called the cops to get the crazy people away from her.

"Buffy, listen to me. He's not your husband. You're not married," said the teenager who kept insisting that Kathryn was her sister.

"I am married to him. I wore a white dress, went to church and had a very pretty ceremony. Then we went on a honeymoon trip to New York and we have almost no pictures because we barely left the hotel room at all." Kathryn glared at the kid, pissed off that anyone would have the balls to tell her she wasn't married to Alec.

"Buffster-"

"My name is Kathryn moron."

There was a collective sigh of exasperation from all those concerned. Buffy's friends were exasperated at having to try to convince Buffy that she was who they said she was. Kathryn was exasperated at having to try to convince these people that she was who she said she was.

John was finally the voice of reason. "Why don't we take this inside. We can try to convince Kathryn and Alec of the truth once we're inside."

"Dad-"

"Sammy, I won't call him Dean. It's not his name anymore."

It was agreed. Especially since it was now after dark. But before they could do more than undo the spells holding Buffy and Dean (Or Kathryn and Alec, depending on who you asked) captive, they were attacked. Three vampires and a thing Sam and John both recognised as a pretty angry spirit lunged out at the group.

The next few moments were a blur of martial arts, gunshots, latin and cursing. It came to a sudden halt with Alec picking up the gun John had lost in the course of the fight and shooting at the spirit with the rock salt in the gun and saying the words that would drive it off. At the same time, Kathryn found herself ripping a branch off a tree and plunging it through the chest of the vampires one after another.

"Now do you believe me?" chorused Sam and Dawn. They suddenly exchanged embarassed looks.

Kathryn turned to Alec and said slowly, "Did you feel like something was missing until . . ."

"Until just now," he finished the sentence she'd left hanging.

Something fell into place behind their eyes and they quietly agreed to the ritual. And when it was all over, Kathryn was gone, Buffy back in command of herself and her memories, and Alec was gone, with Dean able to remember now why he loved the Impala so much.

Their respective families were delighted. John vanished within moments back to whatever he had been doing before the world had briefly turned upside down.

Hours later, Buffy and Dean were alone, finally away from everyone else. She turned to him. "What did you wish anyhow?"

Dean sighed. "Sammy never fit in right with me and Dad. But when he left for college I was so jealous. Jealous that he had the grades to be able to try for normal. I couldn't. I didn't know anything else. So I wished for a chance at normal. I just wanted to know what it was like. Y'know?"

"Yeah," replied Buffy softly. "I wished for someone who understood me, the hell with what Willow kept telling me I should want in a guy."

There was a long pause.

"Would you . . ."

"Yeah."

A couple minutes later they were in the Impala, heading for Las Vegas.

Buffy's friends and Sam were exchanging war stories when Tara noticed the slip of paper left behind by Buffy when she'd slipped back in and back out again, a couple hours before.

_Guys,_

_Dean and I are heading to Vegas. Hopefully by the time you read this, we'll be married. See you in Sunnydale._

_Buffy and Dean._

**Las Vegas**

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The End

See? Silly fluff.


End file.
